


You Can Be My Wingman

by rebelrsr



Series: The River Denial [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Maggie gets unexpected help in finding a date.





	You Can Be My Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> From a request by Rainbowcupcakes: I think it would be really interesting to read Alex bringing the little girl home and them adjusting to this new situation. Also Maggie bonding with the little girl (totally fine if you don't want to write it!)

Maggie Sawyer had a lot of regrets. Leaving Gotham (she’d have probably made Captain by now, if she’d stayed). Never returning to Blue Springs to rub her father’s nose in her detective’s shield - and her lifestyle.

Not having kids, though? Nope. Maggie regretted nothing. She hadn’t suffered even one, “What if…?”

Which made Maggie’s current task all the more terrifying. “Ah, I see that Dr. Danvers did call this morning. You are on the list.” The woman manning the front desk of the Sanctuary Day Care raked Maggie with a narrow-eyed glare, probably recognizing her lack of maternal instinct. “Uquzi will be ready shortly. Please have a seat.”

Damn Alex Danvers. Damn. Her. Maggie scowled as she flung herself into a hard, plastic chair in the waiting area. Two other women and what Maggie thought might be an Altarian sat nearby. Her day had been going so well until Alex fucking Danvers had ruined it with a single phone call.

_“Sawyer.” If Maggie had known what was about to happen, she might have “accidentally” hung up before Alex called in her favor._

_An explosion blew through the phone, overshadowing Alex’s voice. “…sorry. Kara and I…busy.”_

_No shit. Maggie rolled her eyes. The current Supergirl Saga played on every news channel, and a good portion of downtown would need to be rebuilt again. “I’ve got a life, too,” she responded. Today was the first day she’d had off in nearly a month._

_Gunfire tore into Maggie’s ear drum. “Can you…Damn it, Anderson! Get your ass in gear! Sorry, Sawyer. Can you pick up Uquzi?”_

Kids and parents streamed out of the day care. Maggie tried to find a comfortable position in the chair. She admitted defeat long before a day care employee approached with Uquzi in tow. The kid had grown like a weed in the six months she’d been living with the Danvers. And Maggie saw Alex’s influence in the jeans and t-shirt, which proclaimed, “Never trust an atom. They make up everything!”

“Here you go, Uquzi!” The woman held Uquzi’s hand out to Maggie. “I’m sure you’ll have fun with your aunt.”

Uquzi and Maggie shared a glance. Neither one believed “fun” was on the menu. Still, Maggie played to the crowd. “Hey, kid. Love the shirt.” Her smile was so fake it hurt. “Ready to head home?” Where Alex or Kara better be very soon.

At least the kid didn’t rat Maggie out. A tiny hand gripped Maggie’s. “See you tomorrow!” The day care employee reminded Maggie of Kara. All white teeth and annoying cheerfulness.

Maggie continued to hold Uquzi’s hand as they left the day care and walked through what had once been the reception area of a run-down motel. Nothing of that commercial feel remained. Soft carpeting covered the floor. Cheerful paintings, most done by the kids who visited, hung on the walls. Families and random Sanctuary employees milled around the conversation nooks and a coffee/snack corner.

Kara’s friend had done an amazing job.

“Oh, my gosh!” One of the women detached from a group at a table. “Your daughter’s adorable.” She eyed Maggie with interest – and Maggie looked back. The woman was hot, in a suburban soccer-mom kind of way.

Letting a hint of dimple show, Maggie clarified. “I’m the cool aunt, but, yeah. Little Danvers is easy on the eyes.” She ruffled Uquzi’s hair. “Maggie Sawyer.”

“Jenna Taylor.” Jenna’s gaze had locked onto Maggie’s dimples, and Maggie gave them full rein.

Uquzi broke the moment by pulling at Maggie’s hand. “Home now?” The words were accented yet easy to understand. “Hungry.” If Uquzi dressed like Alex, she had Kara’s fascination with food.

Maggie’s smile turned wry. “You heard the boss,” she told Jenna. “Sure thing, kid. I’ll have you home in no time. If you don’t tell you moms, I might even sneak in a Happy Meal on the way.” Yep. Definitely Kara influence in food. Uquzi’s eyes lit up at the mention of a possible fast food feast.

“Maybe we could have coffee the next time you pick up your niece?” Jenna pulled a business card out of her purse. “Call me?”

“Definitely.” Maggie made a show of reading the card. Damn! Hot and smart. Jenna worked for L-Corp R&D. She tucked the card into her pocket. “See you around, Jenna.” She let Uquzi win the silent tug of war, following the little girl outside.

“Happy meal!” Uquzi said with utter finality.

Maggie didn’t argue as she buckled Uquzi into the back seat of her unmarked sedan. “You bet, kid. You earned it.” Feeling the business card in her pocket, Maggie showed Uquzi how to receive a “high five.” “You can be my wingman any day.”


End file.
